Tonight my name is Emma
by pagetsgirl94
Summary: JJ and Garcia convince Emily to go out to a bar with them. Upon meeting a man Emily thinks it might not be such a bad night after all. ONE SHOT. Sorry if it's crap, I wrote it in a couple days.


Emily Prentiss walked into a bar, reluctantly. She was wearing a short dress, reluctantly, and heels, also reluctantly. JJ and Garcia had somehow managed to convince her to go out with them.

They wanted it to be like the good old days, as they put it but Emily knew too many things were different. She was a little bit different than she had been in the past. She was stronger, smarter, more determined and she had a lot less tolerance for bullshit.

JJ and Garcia just wouldn't understand.

As the three walked into the bar Emily was disappointed by how many people were there, it was practically full.

"Come on Peaches, cheer up." Garcia said nudging Emily. "We just wanted to buy you a drink and hang out for a bit, it won't be that bad."

"I know." Emily replied. "It's just been a while since I was around this many people."

Garcia nodded as they walked to an empty table. Emily may have credited herself as being a closed off and secretive person but to Garcia and JJ she wasn't all that difficult to figure out.

They sat down at the table and called over a waitress and ordered some shots and drinks.

They talked as they waited for their drinks to arrive. It was fun to be out with the girls. It was easy, Emily realized. For the first time in a long time something was easy and it was so refreshing to her.

Soon the waitress returned with their drinks and six shot glasses filled to the brim. JJ had a huge grin on her face as she thanked the waitress as she left.

"You know I don't do shots right?" Emily said taking a sip from her drink and eyeing the shot glasses.

"Then you shouldn't be working for the FBI." JJ laughed with Garcia, clearly amused by her joke.

Emily was not however. "I mean it guys, I don't."

"Correction: You didn't but now you do." Garcia spoke up as she nudged one of the small glasses towards her.

JJ picked one up and Garcia quickly followed. Emily made the mistake of looking up at them. The two were looking at her trying to convince her wordlessly, which was the easiest way to convince Emily to do anything, something that they had apparently already figured out. The silence between them was deafening.

Emily finally caved. "One." Emily warned holding up one finger for empathize.

The two nodded excitedly. Emily raised her glass and the three clinked them together.

Garcia counted down from three and they all drank in union. The slightly cool liquid slid down Emily's throat easily. It wasn't like it was her first shot, far from it, she just didn't like them very much but she was willing to suck it up if I made her two best friends happy.

After about an hour, a few more shots and drinks the three were quite tipsy. JJ and Garcia were noticeably intoxicated but to the untrained eye Emily seemed to be holding her alcohol well. Many weekends spent with her mother at galas and fancy functions had trained her well.

JJ and Garcia wanted Emily to go and dance with them but that was one thing she would not agree too. Perhaps if they had been a little more sober they would have remembered that Emily didn't dance in bars, not since college.

After a few minutes they gave up and went off to the dance floor without Emily.

Emily decided to leave the table and go over to the bar, instead of sitting at the table alone.

Once she approached the bar she ordered a drink and sat down. She thanked the bartender when he gave it to her and then turned her attention to the room full of drunken people.

She would never understand the appeal of these places, although she had spent a fair amount of time at bars and clubs when she was I her twenties. But she wasn't in her twenties any more, she decided she was too old to be at a bar.

"Is this seat taken?" A deep voice asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"No." Emily said simply.

The man sat down next to her and ordered a drink as well. Emily glanced over at him. He wasn't bad on the eyes but he seemed to be a little too young for her and she really wasn't in the mood to sit through this guys lame attempt at pick up lines or dumb compliments.

"I hate these places." The man said after taking a sip of his drink.

Emily gave him a confused look. "Then why are you here?" She asked turning her body towards him.

"Probably the same reason you're here." He smirked at her before continuing. "A few of my buddies dragged me out. They told me I needed a night out but it's just not my thing."

"Mine either." Emily replied, still not sure if he was telling the truth or trying to get her to like him.

"I'm Nick, by the way." He said smiling.

"Emma." Emily replied returning his smile. No way was she giving him her real name.

They continued to talk and although Emily wasn't sold on him she did enjoy flirting with him a little and she wasn't having a terrible time, which was good.

Garcia and JJ were alternating between dancing and sitting at the table to drink. They probably didn't even know Emily was missing. How comforting that wasn't.

"So, maybe I could get you're number and we could go out for coffee or drinks sometime." Nick asked shyly, out of the blue.

Emily's first thought was to give him her number, which was surprising, but then she thought about her job and decided it wasn't fair to him. She could be rushed on a plane to another corner of the world with just one phone call and she wouldn't feel right about leaving him and keeping him waiting.

And besides she didn't want a boyfriend or anything like that.

"Oh thank you for the offer but I'm not really looking for anything too serious right now." Emily replied.

Nick nodded and only seemed to be slightly affected by her rejection.

"Would you like to dance?" Nick asked. "As strangers of course." He added quickly, smiling.

"I can dance, but I don't usually dance in bars."

"Really you don't dance? With a body like that?" Nick asked, seemingly shocked. "I bet you can't move as well as you say." Nick challenged.

"Oh yes I can."

"Prove it." Nick said simply.

Emily got up and grabbed Nick's hand. "Come on then."

Nick smirked, the fact that he had got her to dance with him boosted his ego.

As they weaved through the people on the dance floor Emily was relieved that it was crowded. She was kind of shy.

Nick put his hands on her hips and began moving with her. Emily smiled at him and draped her hands on his shoulders.

As they continued to dance Nick's grasp on Emily's hips become firmer and Emily pulled him closer to her body, so that when she rolled her hips they teasingly hit his.

It was slowly driving her wild, she loved it.

Nick smirked at her before pushing on her hip and making her turn around. He pulled her flush against his body instantly, tired of her teasing.

Emily bit her lip and held back a moan as she felt his body against hers. Her arm lazily reached behind her and stroked the back of his neck. He groaned as she pulled on the short hair.

Emily swayed her hips against his and felt the effect she had on him. Emily smirked, her ego boosting as well.

Nick kissed her neck and his hand stroked up and down her side.

"You're driving me crazy." Nick whispered in her ear.

Emily moaned. "Ditto."

She turned around so he was facing him again. His pupils were dilated and she was sure hers were too. She bit her lip and watched his eyes move from her eyes to her lips.

Without any more hesitation she closed the very small distance between them and crashed her lips to his.

The kiss was rough and demanding, just what Emily wanted, no needed.

Emily pulled away absolutely breathless. "Yes." She moaned.

"Your place or mine?" Nick asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

The logical thing to say was her place since it was only ten minutes away and she would feel safer there but she didn't know if she could make it there. He had her worked into a frenzy and it had been a few months since Emily had sex.

"No." Emily replied simply.

"No?" Nick said, clearly taken aback.

Emily smirked up at him and pulled on his arm, silently demanding him to follow her.

As they walked off the dance floor Emily quickly looked back at the table. She was relieved to see Garcia and JJ sitting there, distracted laughing at who knows what.

She continued to drag Nick through the crowd towards the back of the bar, towards the washrooms.

When he realized what was going on he raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" He smirked at her.

"Shut up it's your fault. I want you so bad, I can't wait to get to your house or mine." She moaned as he backed her against the wall of the small hallway and kissed her neck.

"You're so sexy." He mumbled into her neck.

She pushed him away and walked towards the woman's bathroom. "Be right back."

Nick leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair.

In less than a minute Emily poked her head out of the bathroom. "All clear." She smiled.

Nick returned the smile and walked in the bathroom after her. She was waiting for him in the wheelchair stall.

"This wasn't my intension when I started talking to you tonight." Nick said as he walked into the stall and locked it behind him.

"I'm not complaining." Emily replied as she pulled Nick in for a hungry kiss.

She ran her hands up and down his strong chest and into his hair. Nick's hands were busy pulling down her dress to reveal her bra.

His broke away from their kiss to look at her perfect boobs that were practically spilling out of her bra. "Oh my god." He said as his hands gently caressed her.

Emily bit her lip. "Don't get all soft and sweet on me." She said as her hand stroked the bulge in his pants.

Nick groaned loudly.

He kissed her roughly as he lifted up her dress to find her already wet thong. He moved the thong aside and started playing with her clit.

Emily moaned loudly as she frantically tried to get his belt off. She probably would have been able to get it off easily if she hadn't had so much to drink and if Nick wasn't slowly driving her mad with his finger.

She was panting and squirming already and he was only using one finger, dear god she was in heaven.

Emily finally got his belt off and instead of doing a victory dance like she felt like doing, she immediately unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off his hips. The bulge in his boxers made her mouth water.

She pulled his head down for one more hungry kiss before she smirked at him and lowered herself to her knees. She tried to ignore the fact that she was now on the bathroom floor of a dirty bar and it seemed to work when she took off Nick's boxers.

She wasn't in the mood to tease so she took hold of his dick and licked the head. She heard Nick's head hit the stall door and when she looked up at him he was staring at the ceiling trying to keep it together.

She continued to suck on his dick, alternating between deep throating him and licking. Nick seemed to be enjoying it, judging by the sounds he was making.

"God you're good at this." Nick moaned as his hands weaved through her hair, holding her in place.

After another minute Emily released his dick with a pop and stood up in front of him. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard, his tongue battling with hers.

"That was fucking hot." Nick mumbled into her mouth.

Emily smirked. "Fuck me." She said into the kiss.

"Yes ma'am." Nick said as he backed her against the stall door. He hooked one of her legs over his arm.

Once she was balanced he took his other hand and trailed in under her dress.

He pulled off her thong and resumed playing with her clit. He was making her feel good but she needed him in her.

"What do you want?" Nick whispered in a deep voice that made her weak.

"Your fingers inside me." Emily moaned. She was so close to her first orgasm she could almost taste it.

"How much do you want it?" He probed.

"So much. I need you." She begged.

Without warning Nick thrusted two fingers deep into her.

"Fuck yes." Emily moaned, her head dropping to rest on Nick's shoulder.

"Faster?" Nick asked, although he was pretty certain he knew the answer.

"Yes, always yes." Emily panted desperately, squeezing her eyes closed. Nick pumped his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace as he watched her lose control.

"Oh god, yes!" She moaned as she came around his fingers.

Much to Emily's disappoint, Nick removed his fingers, they were coated in her juices. He brought them up to her mouth and she sucked them clean.

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Fuck me. Now." She demanded.

Nick immediately positioned himself and thrusted forward, welcomed by her lower lips instantly.

Emily face contorted in pain at the intrusion, but Nick didn't slow down or give her time to adjust. He set a fast and hard pace that slammed Emily against the door with each thrust.

Nick watched as her face went from contorting in pain to contorting in pleasure, it didn't take long.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Emily chanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

One of Nick's hands moved down her body to her clit, he started playing with it and he could tell Emily liked it.

"I'm going to cum." Emily mumbled, biting into Nick's shoulder.

Nick increased his pace on her clit and his thrusting hips, trying desperately to get her where she needed to be.

"Dear god, fuck yeah." Emily moaned as her second orgasm of the night hit her like a freight train.

When she returned to earth Nick got her attention and kissed her again, their tongues resuming their battle. He lowered her leg back to the floor.

"You're so sexy when you cum." He mumbled.

Emily laughed. "I think we both hope to experience it again."

"Don't worry, you will." Nick said caressing her face.

"So cocky." Emily replied which made Nick smirk.

"Turn around Em."

Emily had a moment of panic. Why did he call her Em? She could have sworn she gave him a fake name. Suddenly she remembered that her fake name for tonight was Emma and relief washed over her.

She turned around and put her hands against the wall, anxiously awaiting the punishment she was completely willing to endure.

Nick entered her from behind without hesitation and again began pounding into her ruthlessly.

Emily pushed against the wall, meeting him thrust for thrust and creating an almost too good feeling.

"You're so big. Fuck me. Harder." Emily rambled, not quite sure what she was saying and not really caring.

He happily obeyed to her every request. Emily could feel Nick's dick getting harder inside her and she knew he was close. His thrusts became more erratic and his moans were getting louder and louder.

"Can I cum inside you?" Nick asked in a begging tone.

"Yes." Emily moaned instantly, desperately.

Nick reached around with one hand and squeezed one of her boobs while his other hand found her clit again.

As Emily's third orgasm of the night washed over her she thought she was going to pass out. Her legs buckled under her as Nick continued to pound into her.

"God damn Em!" Nick moaned as he came deep inside her.

HE stayed inside he as they both came down from their highs. He removed himself once they had caught their breath, much to Emily's disappointment.

The two tried to rearrange their clothes so they were somewhat presentable.

Nick broke the silence between them by saying. "I told you." Emily looked at him with a confused look so he added. "I told you I would make you cum again."

Emily laughed. "You made me cum three times!" She said amazed.

Nick smirked. "If we had more time and more room for you to lie down and get comfortable then I could make you cum more times then you could count. Say at my place?"

"I have no doubt that you could, but I really can't. I'm going out of town tomorrow so I can't be out too late." Emily said.

Not a complete lie. The team could very well be called on a case tomorrow, and although the chances of that happening were slim she didn't feel any desire to voice that to Nick.

"Don't worry about it, maybe we'll see each other again someday." Nick replied.

"I'll look for you every time I'm here." Emily said before kissing him. "Especially after that amazing fuck."

Nick smirked. "Amazing huh?"

Emily nodded before looking at her watch and saying. "We should probably get back out there before someone notices we're gone."

"I'm pretty sure someone heard us in here, you we loud." Nick said, laughing at the look he got from Emily.

"Yeah, like you were good at keeping quite." Emily scoffed as she opened the stall door, being sure to peak out to make sure there was no one else in the bathroom before exiting the stall completely.

She looked at her hair and makeup in the mirror, not too much damage. She took out a small brush from her purse and brushed her hair, thankful that she had straightened it instead of curling it like JJ had wanted her to.

"Can I borrow that?" Nick asked once Emily was done with her brush.

Emily looked at his messy hair. She could clearly see where her fingers had run through his hair and pulled on it. She smiled and handed over the brush.

"Thanks." He said as he took it and started brushing his hair. "I'm honestly surprised I still have hair to brush. You had quite a lot of fun pulling on it, didn't you?" He joked.

"Oh shut up." Emily laughed, digging through her purse and pulling out some lipstick. "You know you liked it."

They finished getting ready in silence. Once they were both presentable again Emily said. "Thanks for tonight, I needed it." 

"Oh I know, you told me remember?" Nick said laughing before kissing her one last time.

"Surprisingly no, I was a little busy." Emily laughed. "You go out first and I'll come out in a few minutes."

"Ok." Nick replied, nodding before leaving her alone in the bathroom.

Once he left she quickly sprayed a little perfume in the bathroom, hoping it would get rid of the smell of sex. With that thought she sprayed some on herself.

She looked herself over once more before washing her hands. While she was washing her hands someone came in. The door swinging open created a small breeze and Emily froze. She felt the draft under her dress and realized she wasn't wearing her thong anymore.

As she dried her hands she went over to the stall she had shared with Nick but they were nowhere to be seen.

She finally left the bathroom and walked towards the table where Garcia and JJ were sitting. Once they spotted her they got up from the table and walked towards her.

When Emily walked past the bar she saw Nick. She quickly leaned over to him. "Did you take my thong?" She said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, thanks for the souvenir Emma." Nick said with a wink as he walked away.

"Emma, really?" JJ asked knowingly as the two approached her.

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "You guys said I needed to go out and have fun."

The three walked towards the door, Emily was thankful for that she was beyond exhausted.

"Did you have fun?" Garcia asked when they walked out of the stuffy bar and breathed in the crisp night air.

"Yeah, Emma had a really great night." Emily said smiling to herself.

Garcia and JJ giggled as they hailed a cab. Emily hoped that they didn't walk into the bathroom while she was in there with Nick but at the same time she didn't really care. She didn't care if the entire bar was listening to them have sex on the other side of the bathroom door.

She had a fun escapade with a younger guy that she would probably never see again. It didn't get any better than that.


End file.
